gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
National Caribbean Alliance (N.C.A )
The National Caribbean alliance or NCA for short is a new organization that links guilds together to make a powerful alliance to help support and grow the future economy if you want to be part of this alliance then put your guild name under and you Guild masters name. The Alliance will hopefully join many guilds together in order to support and expand it mighty empire. Another thing that is important is organization, to help with this new ranks will be given to anybody in the guilds alliance. NOTE TO GMS IF YOU SEE YOUR GUILDS NAME UP HERE AND YOU DID NOT PUT IT UP YOUR GUILD MEMBERS MAY HAVE IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS LEAVE A MESSAGE Guilds that are in the alliance - (add your own guild here if you want to join.) Anybody and any guild can be in it. ( Add your guild if you wish it to be a part of the alliance). Legendary Co. Elites 'Guild abolished.' Soldiers Of Honour - Admiral Qwas - GM. The PVP Clan - Duchess Of Anemois - GM. The New Brethren Court - Captain Jim Logan - GM - Secretary of state for alliance security Shadow Snatchers - Scabior - GM. DESTINY - Captain O' Bones - GM - Secretary of state for growth L I G H T N I N G - Charles Swordeagle - GM: President Spartan Savvy jr - Charles Wildhazzard - GM. TreasureHunter Inc- Richard Goldvane. - Gm - Prime Minister of the National Caribbean Alliance. The Trading Co -GM - Matt. Swordmaster's Co - Pablo Swordmaster - GM - Secretary of state for communcations CIG - Curycoo - Founder (im going to represent a group of guilds) United Pirate Army- Jack Swordmenace, GM Secretary of state for war & defense Co.Mercenarys Mizzta Little Jumper - GM. Suggestions for the N.C.A NEXT SET OF RANKS AVALIABLE These are some ideas so far, if we get people for the jobs then i will add more ranks, let me know your ideas towards this. News The new page to update you on new events and actitivties taking place in the alliance,( latest at top). *'LEON BANNED REMOVED FROM LORD PRESIDENT POST.' *new logo decorates page and makes more guilds join. *when the alliance have 15 or 20 guilds i will change the logo as a new fresh start *Ranks are almost taken up when they are full new ranks will be given and anybody can take what is avaliable just remember to cross out the ranks and leave your name next to it! *Parliament is set up and the leaders can post their views and also give suggestions. *Speak out! dont be afraid about what you say let it out! BREAKING High rank jobs are now gone new set of slight lower ranks now avaliable. Wars ( anything about wars going on between guilds ) Anything about wars going on between your guilds please post them here: Temporary Holiday Cease-Fire between Pirate Alliance (Brethren Courts + Francis Brigade + other pirate guilds) and EITC (Captain Leon, etc.). Dates currently unknown Samuel Redbeard might make a civil war between the EITC because he thinks he owns the EITC ~ Jack Swordmenace, Secretary of War and Defense Captain leon has been banned removed from his post as Lord Presdent. Ranks and leaders The ranks and leaders are below: Founder of N.C.A - Usman. President of alliance - Charles Swordeagle. Vice President of alliance - Captain John Fatbeard. Prime Minister - Richard Goldvane. Chancellor - William. Secretary of War and Defense - Jack Swordmenace Head of alliance growth - Captain O' Bones. Head of alliance advertisment - NOBODY YET. Head of alliance security - Captain Jim Logan Head of alliance communications - Pablo Swordmaster Other ranks will come soon when the others have been filed with somebody. 'Govermental Page ( to do with the President, vice, prime minister and chancellor). ' The Government has had many talks with each other and has decided that anybody can put their own guilds forward however if your guildmaster does not like the idea of this you must remove your name from the list that is above this article. The Alliance Record We will have records for the number of guilds in our alliance the current record needed is 15 Userboxes Here are some other userboxes that can be used for your ranks and positions in the alliance *Secretary of state ( only use it if you are a secretary of state in the alliance (mp stands for member of parliament) - * Here is a userbox that you may all use to do this click the edit tab above this section and copy and paste the green box thing next to this - Category:Governments